


Dudley Ponders Harry Hunting

by Calacious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley point of view, Gen, a little angsty bordering on darkish ponderings, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley wonders what it would take to get his cousin to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudley Ponders Harry Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and am not making any money through writing this.
> 
> I wrote this quite awhile ago, and wasn't sure if I should post it or not. It is imperfect, and short.

Dudley thought about Harry. His cousin was a dark-haired, fair-skinned, green-eyed freak who could do magic. His cousin, though skinny as a rail, terrified him, and was often the subject of his nightmares, when he had them.

Problem was, Dudley couldn't seem to get Harry out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. There was just something about Harry that had worked itself under his skin.

Or maybe there was something about the way he could make his powerful, magic-wielding cousin cry -- silent, green eyes shining like pretty gems, shoulders heaving -- that always brought him back for more. It was addicting. His cousin was a drug, and he was helpless to kick the habit of Harry.

Harry Hunting had morphed over the years. Had become something of a hobby of Dudley's. Something that gave him a thrill, even though his friends had tired of it. They didn't know what he knew about Harry. The true nature of his cousin’s freakishness. 

Harry Hunting got Dudley’s blood pumping in a way that beating up a sniveling classmate, or a neighborhood kid never could. It was empowering, knowing that he could take down someone who had the powers of magic just within their reach. All Harry would have to do is wave his wand and utter a few words, but he never did. 

He let his relatives boss him around and Dudley enjoyed pushing his dear, sweet cousin to his limits. It was morbidly exciting in a way that terrified and intrigued Dudley, kept him pounding on Harry to see what would make his cousin break, and what would cause that magic of his to slip loose and do something amazing, like the time he accidentally blew up Aunt Marge. What would he have to do to get Harry's magic to do something like that to him? How far would he have to push Harry?

 


End file.
